


Fantasized Nightmares

by thesuperjacksonflash



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Angst for dayssss, avenger!reader, its my first time writing marvel, nightmare&hallucination&shapeshifting powers, pietro is a lil asshole in the beginning, sorry if this is trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesuperjacksonflash/pseuds/thesuperjacksonflash
Summary: The reader has the power to manifest into anyone's nightmare and hallucinate after being born from an ex-hydra experimented mother. Eventually the reader is asked to join the Avengers.





	1. Meeting the Team

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry if this is trash but it's my first time writing marvel! I hope you like it and thanks for reading!

pietro's pov

For being a very fast man, I was running late, like always.  
Fury had called a team meeting in the lounge room, something about some person?  
I finally made it into the lounge, everyone was already seated and staring at me. I cleared my throat and took my seat by Wanda.  
"Ah, Maximoff. You really must be getting faster. You were only late by 10 minutes this time," Fury sarcastically said. Tony smirked at the comment.  
"Well since we are all here now I can introduce our newest member." I had just now noticed the girl standing by his shoulder. She looked calm but seemed withdrawn. Like she would much rather be doing something else.  
"Team, this is (y/f/n) y(l/n). Our newest recruit and one mighty one if I do say so myself." Fury looked down at her as she nodded in our direction. Not daring to meet any of our gazes with her (e/c) eyes. Steve was the first to speak.  
"Hello (y/n). I am Captain America but you can just call me Steve."  
"I know who you are," she said. Her voice barely above a whisper. We all went around introducing ourselves, trying to break that soldier like façade.

reader's pov

Well they weren't as impressive as I thought they would be, that was for sure. The two assassins showed up in lounge pants and t-shirts. The famed super soldiers Steve and Bucky came in arguing about who could throw a better punch. The scientist, Bruce and Tony, had grease up and down their arms. Wanda and Vision looked like they were pretty casual. Thor was just throwing his hammer around, scaring people when it came too close. But nothing compared to how hard I wanted to laugh at the older Maximoff. He showed up 10 minutes late with his shirt backwards and hair messed up. It was quiet the sight seeing the infamous superheroes in this state. If you didn't know who they were you could almost swear they looked like any normal group of friends.  
"So (y/n) where did you say you were from again?"  
"South Dakota. I lived with my dad on a farm." This was the 100th question I was answering for them as we sat around eating dinner.  
"Really? Clint here has a house out on a farm." I nodded in the small way I was connecting with them all.  
"So Fury didn't really fill us in on you. What are your powers or skills," Steve asked politely.  
I looked down at the food I was playing with, thinking as to what kind of excuse I could use to not have to explain my powers.  
"Uh, I um. It's kinda hard to tell."  
"Do you even have powers?" A familiar Sokovian said.  
"I actually do sonic."  
"Why don't you show us them then? We are all dying to know what the mysterious farm girl has to offer to the Avengers."  
My jaw tensed, ok I was getting mad now.  
"Pietro," Wanda chided.  
"What? She says she has powers we should have to right to know them!"  
The lights in the room started to flicker, my fingers going into fists.  
"Ah a little light show? Is that all you got, farm girl?"  
I could feel my mind shifting, searching his brain for what could possibly make him eat his words. I could feel my form twitching, it didn't take long for me to see my eyes glowing neon green in the mirror across the room.  
"Uh (y/n)? Maybe you just need to-" I cut Steve off. Standing up, I pushed away from the table. My body feeling that familiar ache before my powers would take into full affect.  
"Everyone get back," Tony screamed.  
The lights were going crazy, glass was shattering and suddenly, I wasn't me anymore. I was a gypsy mother standing in the room with the avengers.  
"Mother," Wanda and Pietro cried out together.  
I screamed at them, running towards Pietro, I threw countless punches at him, not being able to control my anger.  
Natasha was the first to come out of the daze they all seemingly went into. Yelling at them to help me get off Pietro. They all pulled me off him. Me screaming like a banshee. They all watched in horror as I switched around, going from their nightmare to nightmare. I was an evil version of Bucky, a dead Pietro, a scientist with a serum in my hand. It was all just flashing by. My chest was heaving as I slowly came to a stop, finally switching back into my real skin. I looked around the room. Shards of glass were everywhere, broken plates of dinner. I even had Pietro's blood on my hand from when I was punching him. It took a few seconds before my mind caught up at what I did. Everyone's face was covered with horror. Pietro definitely had taken back his words.  
"I told you it was hard to explain."  
I left before they could see the tears coming. I ran to the room they showed me to earlier and wasted no time in screaming my sobs into my pillows. I hated my powers from day one. There was a reason my dad kept me isolated on a farm, away from hurting any innocent people like you just did. Maybe he was right, maybe coming to New York was a mistake.


	2. wanda is so lovely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the reader and wanda start to bond after the reader's freak out at dinner

chapter 2

wanda's pov

"Well Maximoff, you certainly did eat your words," Tony casually said.  
My brother gulped and started to clean up the blood oozing from his face. No one made a move to help him.  
"I'll be the first to say it. Damn. Just damn. What the hell was that?"  
"Language Sam."  
I frowned, squatting down to examine the shards of glass laying around my feet, somehow it miraculously did not hit them.  
"Her powers are, uh, peculiar," Bruce commented.  
"She's like me," I stated.  
"Except a little less in control," Natasha said.   
"Do you think she was with Hydra too?"  
"No. She seemed like she wasn't trained with those powers. Like Nat said, she doesn't seem to in control with them. If she was with Hydra she would have better control of them." I stood back up straight as Clint answered Steve's question.  
"Do you think she was born with them then? Maybe it was accident how she got them, like Bruce?" Nat looked around for a suggestion or answer from anybody.  
"I don't know," Tony started, "but for one thing we do not agitate her, not after that craziness." He turned to look at Pietro, "Maximoff you better shut your mouth when you're around her or else I'm gonna have to invest in reinforced cups and plates."   
"I agree with Tony. What was that anyway Pietro?"  
I watched my brother stand there in silence, not bothering to answer my question.   
"I'm going to my room," he finally said and sped off.  
"Great, now who's gonna clean this mess up?"  
"I'll help you Tony," Clint and Steve offered before we all finally adjourned from the chaotic room.

reader's pov

I sat at the bay window in my room, watching the busy night life of New York just getting started, not having any idea about what was going on at their local superheroes home base.   
It was somewhat calming, I was always lucky enough to have the ability to easily push things into the depths of my mind that I didn't want to think about. I didn't really know what to expect, my emotions always drove me to do the wrong things. I didn't really think that dinner was going to go well, with them prodding and poking every little detail about me out of me.  
All I really wanted to know was what they were thinking right now. What they thought of the silly little farm girl who had some freaky powers she didn't know how to control. I was in the middle of my internal monologue when I heard a knock at my door.  
"May I come in," a soft accented voice said. It was feminine so I knew it to be one of the other female Avengers named Wanda, the twin sister of the man I assaulted at dinner.  
"Yes." It was barely a whisper but she must of heard it as I heard the door click open, I didn't even bother to turn around to look at her.  
"I don't think we've really ever gotten the chance to formally speak with each other," she said it with a mix of happiness and caution in her voice, but not in a demeaning way.  
"Well you certainly have formally met my powers," I chuckled.  
"I'm not mad about dinner, my brother can be quite aggravating like that. I don't blame you for what happened."  
"Thank you." I finally turned around to face her, and motioned for her to sit besides me on the little cushion in the crook of the window.  
"My powers are similar. I deal with power from fears too, although it's my own fear."  
"I don't work with just fear, it's the nightmares people have that I work with. I doubt you or your brother are going to sleep tonight after seeing your dead mother try to beat him to death."  
She didn't reply, only turning to look out the window with a sigh. I could feel her wanting to ask more questions about my powers but I knew she was far too kind to ask and knew I wasn't going to open up after barely knowing her for over 2 hours.  
"Well," she started before looking back at me, "if you ever need somebody to talk to, I'm just on the floor above you, third door on the right."  
"Thank you for the offer."  
She stood and started making her way out of the room. She reached the doorway but turned around once again.  
"Goodnight (y/n), I'll show you around the tower tomorrow morning."  
"Goodnight Wanda."  
She turned and left, closing the door behind her. I was still staring at the closed door, imagining she was going to come back and say something else. I eventually gave up and headed to the bathroom connected to my room and turned on the hot water before stepping in. It was going to be awhile before I fell asleep.

*****

As promised at 10 am Wanda showed up to give me the tour of the building. She was helpful in telling me little things on how to navigate through the huge building, helping me start to memorize it. Se ended the tour with the kitchen which was thankfully empty of people, cleaned up, and sporting new dishes from last nights events. She took out the ingredients to make sandwiches.  
"Would you like one?"  
"Yes please."  
She started making them and handed me one as I walked around the kitchen, but I soon dropped it when a red man floated through the wall like it wasn't even there at all, I nearly screamed.  
"Oh Vision, you weren't at the tower last night, this is (y/n). She is our newest recruit," Wanda said, talking around the food in her mouth.  
"My apologies for scaring you (y/n). It is very lovely to meet you." He gave me a gentle smile as I returned the greeting to him. He turned back to Wanda.  
"Is she the one who Stark said, 'went crazy last night and tore the kitchen in half'?"  
I bowed my head in shame as he asked Wanda the question. I looked over at her to see her frowning.  
"She, she," Wanda sighed, "she didn't mean to. Pietro was antagonizing her at dinner and she does not have the greatest control of her powers." She looked over at me, "but I will be training with her tomorrow and she'll be the best Avenger we've had in a long time!" Wanda smiled brightly at me as she saw it made me smile a bit.  
"Splendid. If you do not mind (y/n) I would love to train with you too. It appears you can shape shift too, correct?"  
"Yes I can, and I would love to be trained by you too."  
"Wonderful. Well I am going to notify Stark of Wanda and I training with you tomorrow."  
I nodded my head.  
"I will see you later tonight Wanda." She blushed lightly at the statement and silently nodded to him too.  
"Goodbye then, it was joyous meeting you (y/n)."  
And just like he came in, he floated through the wall and left the room.  
"Is there something going on between you two?"  
Wanda blushed again but denied having any romantic relationship with Vision, saying they were just friends at the moment.   
"Well if you do not mind I am going to try to navigate the building on my own. I will see you at dinner Wanda."  
"Bye (y/n)!"  
As I started to walk around the building I started thinking about what I had gotten myself into when I joined this team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so so so so so so sorry about the unexpected hiatus. i'm sorry it too me four months to write one crappy chapter but thank you so much for waiting so long, i've finally found motivation to write stuff and i'm finally adding to this series and my other series i have going. thank you so much for reading!


	3. Are you there God? It's me Clint Barton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more is learned about the reader's back story, pietro is still an asshole, wanda is still a sweetheart, please enjoy.

y/f/c = your fur color, but it can alternate as your hair color as well   
e/c = eye color

reader's pov

I was lounging around in my room, having just finished unpacking all my things. I started to get bored and was a little hungry, but my feet hurt from walking around the tower all morning with Wanda and going across my large room a bunch of times while unpacking, so I slipped into cat form and made my way to the kitchen for a light snack. My paws hit the ground finally and I started a trot to the kitchen.  
By the time I got there and I forgot that most of the Avengers did not know I could shapeshift so when I suddenly got pushed into a bucket and met the eyes of Tony Stark I realized my fatal mistake.  
"Who let a cat into the base?!"  
As Tony, Thor, Sam and Natasha peered down at my y/f/c fur and wide e/c eyes I started to meow as if they could understand me, trying to get them to let me out of the bucket so I could shift back. Then Wanda and Vision walked in mid conversation and stopped to see what everyone was looking at.  
"Oh it is Ms. y/n! We were just looking for her."   
"Tony get her out of the bucket we don't put our teammates in buckets," Wanda said.  
Tony set the bucket down and I climbed out and shifted back.  
"Alright who didn't tell us she could shapeshift," Tony said.  
"Sorry, I assumed you guys knew from Fury and my file."  
"It's alright, just don't go around as a fricking bear and we will be fine," Sam said as him and Natasha walked out. Followed by Tony.  
"Lady y/n can you shift into a bear?" Thor asked eagerly.  
"Yes, but I cannot do it right now. I will later if we go outside Thor." And with that the God smiled exited out of the kitchen.  
"The team does not seem mad at me."  
"Why would they be," Wanda asked.  
"For, you know. Last night when I wrecked this place."  
"No one is, well except my brother, but that would be expected."  
I frowned slightly at the thought of what the other Maximoff must think of me. I turned away from the pair to wander into the fridge, looking for something to eat.  
"Will you be attending game night with the rest of the team tonight, Ms. y/n?"  
"Game night?"  
Wanda answered me, "yes, game night. It is this tradition we have where every once in awhile we try to get everyone together and just have a little fun. You are definitely coming since you are now part of them team! It will be a better chance for you to get to know everyone!"  
"I'm not so sure... I feel like certain people will not welcome me."  
"Oh don't worry about my brother, he may be a pain in the ass but he doesn't control who can come to game night."  
"Alright. I guess I will come."  
"Perfect! I will drop by your room tonight so we can walk together."   
I picked up an apple finally and told Wanda okay before I walked out.

wandas pov

I was getting ready to head to y/n's room when my brother stopped me in the hall.  
"Hello sister."  
I maneuvered around him and started walking towards the stairs to get to y/n's room, "hello Pietro."  
"Where are you headed?" He started walking with me.  
"To y/n's room, I'm walking her to game night."  
I almost missed him rolling his eyes at her name.  
"Why?"  
"Because I wish to become her friend." I stopped walking and turned to him, "you know, she isn't that bad. She's quite kind and very nice."  
"Nice!? She attacked me at dinner last night and you did nothing to stop it!"  
"You were antagonizing her. Now I'm not justifying what she did but you didn't have to be all over he case. Talking about her powers and what not."  
My brother rolled his eyes and I turned back to start walking again.  
"Now either you can walk with us or I can meet you down at game night. What is your choice?"  
My brother sped off and I angrily blew a piece of hair out of my face. God help me that I won't have to deal with his attitude anymore tonight. Finally I reached y/n's room and knocked on her door.  
"I'm coming Wanda!"  
She opened the door a few moments later and was dressed in jeans and a shirt that had her assumed Harry Potter house. Her hair was bouncing around in waves.  
"Hello, are you ready to go?"  
"Yes."  
We walked in silence down to the family room. When we got there everyone was already seated and eating various snacks. Pietro had himself sat between Clint and Thor and was giving me a glare.  
"Hello everyone we are here," I happily said. We got various "hellos" and "heys" from the team. I sat down next to Vision and y/n sat next to me and Scott.  
"y/n, this is Scott. He's doesn't live at the tower so that's why you haven't met him yet."

reader's pov

"Hey, Im Scott."  
"y/n."  
I shook his hand and turned back the somewhat circle we had formed in the living room. I noticed when we walked in that Wanda and Pietro seemed to be having a silent argument and it didn't take a genius to figure out they were fighting about me and Wanda's new found friendship.  
"What are we playing?"  
"Well we have a bunch of different games, most are little kid ones though for Thor."  
"You wound me, man of iron," Thor said dramatically. I chuckled.  
"All I know is we are eventually playing uno so I can finally beat Nat, cauSE I KNOW YOU ARE CHEATING NATASHA," Clint said. I chuckled again, starting to realize that I was accepted by the team.  
"I still wanna play twister. I was promised twister last game night and so never got it," Scott muttered under his breath.  
"Why am I here? Why are you all actually children?"   
"Shut up Bruce you know you love when we play uno," Tony announced.  
Bruce muttered something under his breath, and with that game night was on it's way.

******

After three intense rounds of monopoly empire, 4 games of twister (which were all knocked down because Thor is to large to play), 1 round of uno (that ended because Clint gave up and screamed "are you there god? It's me Clint Barton), we finally resorted to playing truth or dare.  
"Alright Vision, truth or dare," Natasha said.  
"Truth."  
"Is it true that you would," she smirked while thinking, "kiss Wanda?"  
Tony gasped, "leave my son alone woman!"  
"Sir Tony, I did not know Vision is your son?"  
"Aw come on Thor we've bee over this," Sam said.  
"Well," Vision started. "Ms. Maximoff is very lovely."  
Wanda blushed and I laughed. Pietro was literally killing Vision with his eyes.   
"Aw Vision that's so sweet," I said in between laughing.  
"No it is not," Pietro said as he rolled his eyes at me.  
"Okayyyy, so y/n. Truth or dare?" Tony smirked at me as I thought about it.  
"Truth."  
"Hmm, tell us something true about this mysterious father of yours."  
Everybody leaned in and I started to nervously sweat, I didn't know what to say. What do you say about a man who worked for hydra, and experimented on his own daughter after killing his wife.  
"H-he, uh, was a doctor, a surgeon to be exact."  
"HA! I knew she was a liar! Do you not see her nervous sweat on her forehead?! And surely I am not the only one who has noticed the Hydra symbol on the back of her neck!"  
I stared at him in shock, so someone finally figured it out, that tiny little secret of mine. I may have been forced to work for Hydra, but surely this looked wrong to the team. They all looked at me mortified.  
"I swear I can explain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha sorry I did that cliff hanger to you.


	4. Where did the Party Go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn about the reader's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had a mention of rape, it is not explicitly talked about but is still mentioned.

Trigger warning: mention of rape, is not explicit though.

reader's pov  
Okay okay okay, think y/n. All you have to do is tell them the truth, it will be fine!   
"Okaaayyy, um, well the story is-" and then I felt Thor's lovely hammer rain down on my head and darkness ensued.  
******  
wanda's pov  
"Was it completely necessary for Thor to knock her out? You could have given her a concussion!"  
"It doesn't matter Wanda, she's got a Hydra tattoo. For all we know she may as well be a spy for them, here to infiltrate."  
"Come on Steve does she really seem like that?!"  
"I don't know what she seems like. She was here for two days and we've already uncovered that she's apart of Hydra. I'm not taking chances."  
"But, Steve!"  
"Why are you trying to protect her? You hate Hydra just as much as we all do Sister."  
"I'm not speaking to you brother," I spat at him. Frankly I was tired with the whole team. Even Nat, my residential best friend, was against me on this.  
"Wan. Come on, use your head. It's a no brained on this one. We can't exactly trust her when we hardly know her." Nat reached out to touch me and I shivered from how cold her hand was.

-last night-  
I wandered the halls, the coffee I shared with Nat kept me up far too long and I resorted to tiring myself out by walking around the tower.   
I hadn't even realized that my feet took me to the floor where y/n, Vision, and Scott's (occasionally used) rooms were. I figured Vision was probably down with Tony in the lab, doing some weird experiment at the god awful hour. Scott was visiting his daughter, so it left y/n the lone resident on this floor tonight.   
I walked towards her room, silently opening the door and making sure she was okay. She was sleeping peacefully in her bed, tangled up in the bed sheets. I was about to turn back to the hall when something caught my eye. On her bedside table, the moonlight shone down on a silver ring and picture frame, making it shine. I stepped into her room and quietly used my powers to bring the objects towards me.   
I examined them, it was a picture of a woman holding a young girl. The woman shared some characteristics with y/n. Same skin tone, eye color, and smile. The ring had engraved on it " _not even death may do us part_ ". I smiled at it, wondering if the woman was y/n's mother and the young girl was herself. It was a cherish-able item in a very deep and complex way. I finally put the objects back when y/n stirred in her bed. I walked out of the room and back down to mine.

-present-  
I thought about what I had found last night, suddenly I was very angry at y/n. She made me believe something that wasn't there. For all I knew it could have been a picture there to make us believe her whole elaborate story.   
"Wake her up. I have questions," I said rather coldly. I ran out of the room and went to retrieve the objects, determined to finally know what was happening.

pietro's pov  
When Wanda came back into the room, she was fuming. I thought someone's head was going to be ripped off right then and there. y/n was awake at this time and the only people in the questioning room were me, Steve, Tony, and Wanda. The rest were most likely listening through the cameras.   
"Tell me the truth!" Wanda slammed down a ring and picture frame, cracking the glass on the picture frame into small pieces.  
"Wanda, I swear it's not what you think! I need time to properly explain or it will all sound like a lie!"  
"I trusted you, I defended you when you attacked my brother, I befriended you, I welcomed you to our family and this is what I get!?"  
y/n bowed her head in shame. I looked over at my sister and saw red tinting her eyes.  
"It's. Not. What. You. Think," y/n breathed out heavily.  
"Then what is it," Tony asked.  
"I wasn't supposed to be born okay?"  
Steve and I shared a look bewilderment, before looking back to y/n.  
"My dad worked for Hydra as a surgeon. He helped experiment on people and cut them open to make sure everything was working right and/or to see the changes of their internal body."  
She paused and looked up at us.  
"My mom was forced to be tested on. She was transported to the American Hydra base and tested on. They wanted her to be powerful, but not powerful enough to overtake them. They-"  
I interrupted, "does this story have a point or are you just stalling?"  
She gritted her teeth, "it has a point. I swear."  
"The people at Hydra gave her the ability to shape shift. Hence where I get my ability to shape shift. They messed around with her DNA structure and rearranged some of her cells. So she went through things like mitosis and meiosis different than most. So one day, they ask my dad to cut her open after she had been complaining about sharp pains around her chest. He never got around to seeing what was wrong with one of their best patients." She let out a cynical, empty chuckle.  
"He raped my mom that night. After that he made sure that my mom was properly taken care of because he purposely got her pregnant. He was hungry for a new experiment. When my mom figured out she was pregnant she fled the base as soon as possible, well, attempted too. They caught her and experimented on her just enough to where they could effect me but not kill me. She didn't get any care when she finally gave birth to me. The people there were only there for me because everyone was intrigued on how I would turn out. They deemed me as normal until proven otherwise. My mom came close to death that night but she survived." She stopped to blink away the tears from her eyes before continuing on with the story.  
"I only grew up to be about five before my mom finally escaped with me. By that time I showed prominent signs of being a mutant. I could shape shift like my mom. I still remember the day when we finally got a crappy old apartment and took that picture right there."  
I finally decided to grab a chair from the opposite side of the room to sit in, knowing this was going to be a much longer story.  
"But by the time my sixth birthday hit, my dad found us. I was playing on the floor in the living room, my mom was making dinner and he busted in through the front door. My mom instantly jumped from around the corner in front of me. Im sure a lot more happened but all I remember now was that my father shot my mother right in between the eyes and grabbed my hand. He took me back to the Hydra base, where I grew up being tested on."   
"Eventually they figured out that because my mom had messed up genetics I could do a whole lot more than shape shift. Hydra moved me to the European base when I was 15 and tested on me there for 3 years before I was brought back to my dad. He quit Hydra once he realized they were going to keep me to themselves when my dad wanted me to only be tested on by him. We moved out into the country and I got experimented on less and less. One day when I was 20 I decided to pack my bags and try to run away. He caught me and locked me in our basement for three das with nothing to eat nor drink. Finally though, a few weeks ago I got away, I tied him to the fridge in our kitchen and walked out the door. Right before I closed the door he called out and said me leaving was going to be the biggest mistake of my life. So I turned around about a bullet in his shoulder."  
"Why not his brain?"  
She looked up at Tony, "I wanted him to suffer just like my mom and I did."  
"If your story is true I hope he suffered very long," I said.  
She gave me a sad look, " I do too."


	5. No Rest for the Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit more playful and just kind of there to get the feel of how the team interacts with the reader, hope you enjoy!

reader's pov, about three weeks later  
It was 2:48 am on Friday when I turned on the lights in the gym. I was still in my pajamas still but I really needed to hit something at the moment and I was told the walls were off limits. I wrapped my hands up in tape and headed for the punching bags, stretching my arms out real quick.   
For the past week Steve, Nat, Sam, Clint, Bucky, and Wanda were out on a mission and wouldn't be back for about another month. Which meant Tony was in charge of making new training schedules. At first he said we didn't have to train but then momma Bruce stepped in and said we at least needed to train Monday - Thursday (he said if we didn't mess at all with the lab we wouldn't be ordered to train on Fridays).   
I was in the gym because I desperately couldn't sleep- well, I didn't want to sleep. The residential speedster had been taunting me not just in real life but also in my dreams now. And I was pretty annoyed at this point. So that's why I'm at the gym at nearly 3 am. I worked up a sweat from punching the bag with all my might while a little music came out my phone.   
"Just pretend his smartass remarks are the bag, just pretend," I muttered to myself.  
"Whose smartass remarks? Everybody except like 4 people on this team are smartasses."  
"Jesus Tony don't scare someone like that! I was about to punch you!"  
"Sorry."  
"It's fine." I turned back to the punching bag and started hitting it again.  
"What are you doing up?"  
"I couldn't sleep because Maximoff is being a pain in my ass in my dreams. I can't escape him."  
"Ooh, sounds problematic."  
"What are you doing up?"  
I turned to him and paused my music so I could hear him.   
"Oh I rarely get a good nights sleep. When you're a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist you never really get a break."  
I frowned at his statement. I hadn't know him for even two months but I could tell Tony wasn't all the media cracked him up to be.  
"Well, in my opinion, you're not only the things people say about you. Face it Stark, you've got character."  
"Oh great, now the shapeshifting demon girl has told me I've gone soft."  
I giggled. Tony could be pretty funny.  
"Oh my god, the rumors are true, she can laugh!"  
I gave him a playful glare before I sat down on the bench, him following me.  
"I'm hungry," Tony said.  
"We should eat some of those nice waffles Vision attempted to make."  
Tony made a reflexive gagging sound. "I know he's my 'son' and all, but I truly wish he would take some cooking classes."  
"At least he's trying. For the time I've been here I've yet to see Clint, the coffee hoarder, make his own coffee."  
"Barton is an unusual case."  
"Let's get some food."

Tony's pov  
As me and y/n walked side by side I couldn't help but feel some tones in our conversations as long time friend-ish. We hadn't had too much interaction on the team besides the times we got paired up as game night partners for charades and the usual hello's in the late morning because we both got up around the same time.  
It was strange, she wasn't the wicked witch Maximoff seemed to look at her as. Sure she was a little different but the entire team is different. Since that day we found out about her backstory I had stopped thinking of her as "some crazy lunatic who is out to get Pietro and my dishes", and started thinking of her as a genuine teammate/person.  
She was only about her mid 20s, I myself mid 40s (don't tell anyone shh), but I felt a very new and complex friendship getting ready to be started. She was sarcastic, smart, funny, a little reserved to herself, but it was nice having someone with similar humor of my own on the team.   
"Let' see," I opened the fridge and looked around, "leftover takeout from dinner, Vision's waffles, some random half-drank Asgardian liquor that takes up all my fridge space... I could have something delivered? Being Tony Stark has perks ya'know." I smiled devishly at her.  
"What's even open at this hour?"  
I didn't pay attention to her question as an idea came into mind.  
"Aha!" I walked over to Thor's pop tart cabinet and opened it up, revealing the fully stocked cabinet of all pop tart flavors imaginable.  
"Can we even eat those? Aren't they Thor's?"  
"Until he starts paying for them these belong to me as well."  
"Okay..."

reader's pov  
That night me and Tony really bonded, we stayed up until the Sun was barely peaking over the horizon before we decided to call it a night. He really was a cool guy, he was told me about his "path to fame", all the terrible things that had happened to him and the Avengers, he told me about the fight they all had one time, and in return listened to me talk about my life leading up to the part where I joined the Avengers. He got the exclusive, detailed version of what I had admitted in the interrogation room last month. It's not like I'm a super closed off person but Tony really opened me up. I had forgotten how long it had been since I could talk to somebody like this.

time skip to about 8:27 am  
"WHAT HAVE YOU HEATHENS DONE WITH MY PRECIOUS POP TARTS?!"   
That was the lovely screaming I woke up to this morning. I sighed and climbed out of bed, stretched my arms (they were a little sore from the late night workout) and walked to the kitchen.  
"- Thor I'm telling you it wasn't me!"   
"Sir Maximoff I will catch you in the act of eating my pop tarts one day, and when I do you shall beg for mercy."  
"Alright Pointbreak it was me and shapeshifter over there, let the kid go."  
I watched as Thor gained a look of hurt as he gasped.  
"Sir Stark I trusted you! After all this time we have been teammates... I think I need to see Lady Helen, I've been wounded. Emotionally."  
Tony and me simultaneously rolled out eyes playfully and laughed when we realized what happened.  
"Sorry Thor. I'll make it up to you some other time." I patted Thor on the back as he walked out the kitchen.  
"Well since a certain someone almost got me killed this morning, I will be taking the rest of the box of granola bars and be on my way."  
Pietro gave me a glare.  
"Hey! There's still like 10 bars left, leave some for the rest of us!"  
He sped off. Jerk.  
"Wow, you were right Tony, they are flirting."  
I whipped around to see Tony and a no more than 16 year old kid. I opened my mouth to ask who he was when I was cut off.  
"Peter Parker! Your local Spider-man! Pleased to meet you!"  
"Peter for Christ's sake I told you they were flirting as a secret!"  
"We're not flirting! He hates me! I hate him!"  
"Uh-huh, keep telling yourself that y/n."  
Tony and Peter left the kitchen and I stood there all alone, wondering how this team managed to get anything done.


End file.
